APIS ABROGARE
by abril evans
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione está realmente cansada, el trabajo en el hospital es demoledor y, cuando ha de atender a un paciente cegado por el dolor es aún peor. Un Dramione diferente y algo más realista.</html>


**Un Dramione que se me ocurrió a partir de que ingresaran a mi madre por un cólico. Lo sé es humor negro, pero mejor reírse, que preocuparse por una cosa que no se puede arreglar y en la que sólo puedo esperar a que pase. **

**Personajes y demás de JK, oneshot sin sentimientos todo mío.**

_**Lapis Abrogare**_

¿Cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir? ¿20? ¿30? A Hermione le estaba pasando factura ser de las primeras en su promoción y que todos los médicos quisieran tenerla como aprendiz. Los ojos se le caían mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de enfermería de la planta 2.

Realmente, las cosas mejorarían si ella se decidiera de una vez y escogiera una especialización, pero le gustaba todo y, por tanto, hacía prácticas en todas las secciones que podía del hospital de Sanmugo y, por si fuera poco, había decidido comenzar los estudios de medicina en el mundo Muggle. Ya lo dicen "Sarna con gusto no pica", pero una cosa es que estuviera contenta con su trabajo y otra es que esa semana quien cuadraba los turnos le hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Total, no entendía por qué se había cabreado con ella, si sólo le había comentado que la asignación de horas no era eficaz y que no se puede ir poniendo notitas con las horas en las carpetas, ¡estamos en el mundo mágico no medieval, el mail existe!. Con cara de resignación volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj de pared que había en la sección de urgencias, las 2:30h de la madrugada, hasta las 7:30h no tenía cambio de turno, se le estaba haciendo eterno.

-Bueno, creo que una escapadita a la sala de descanso no me irá mal, ya no me tengo ni en pié.- Se convenció Hermione. Entró en la sala y cerró la puerta, así nadie la vería. Miró con cara de pena al sofá marrón que había en medio de la sala, no era una maravilla para dormir, la verdad es que tenía más bultos que una bolsa de naranjas, pero serviría para recobrar un poco de fuerzas y ser persona en las siguientes 5 horas que le quedaban. – 30 minutos de sueño reparador y hago una ronda.- Se acostó y fue cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró corriendo una de las enfermeras de urgencia.

-Doctora Granger, doctora- la enfermera la llamaba con voz apremiante y movía su hombro intentándola despertar.- Despierte.

-Por el amor de Merlín, un poquito más mamá, que me acabo de acostar.- Dijo Hermione con voz dormida mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la bata blanca.

-Doctora por favor, levántese, la necesitamos urgentemente.- Dijo la pobre enfermera con voz ahogada.

-Dile a otro que vaya, yo ya he hecho los deberes y no quiero jugar más.- El tono infantil de Hermione chocó a la enfermera que ya había tenido suficiente, ¡encima que le había tocado buscarla por todo el hospital, que estaba en su hora de descanso, que le dolía la cabeza y que trataba de ser amable, lo último que le faltaba es que se rieran de ella!

-¡Hermione he dicho que te levantes, ahora!-El grito se oyó a 10 km a la redonda.

Hermione pegó un salto del sofá con tan mala suerte que se dio un cabezazo contra la cabeza de la enfermera que en ese momento se había agachado para estar más cerca de su oído cuando gritara.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño- dijo Hermione con cara de culpabilidad.-Cuando me duermo me cuesta bastante despertarme, sobre todo si arrastro el sueño.

- No me cuentes historias- le espetó la enfermera de mala leche.- Tienes un paciente en la habitación 26, no sabemos qué tiene y el doctor Thomas ha dicho que quizás tú sepas si es algo Muggle, así que, que te diviertas.- dijo con sarcasmo -Por cierto, el paciente es uno de los socios del hospital así que ten cuidado con lo que le dices-Se dio la vuelta aún con una mano sobre el chichón provocado por la cabeza de Hermione y se fue sin volverla a mirar.

Hermione se levantó del sofá con la sensación de haber recibido una paliza, miró su reloj de pulsera, las 2:45h, genial ni 10 minutos había dormido. Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo tocándose un chichón cada vez más evidente en su frente, empezó a oír los gritos histéricos que justo salían de la habitación donde estaba su paciente.

-¡INÚTILES! ¡INEPTOS!¡IDIOTAS! – Decía una voz ronca desde dentro. –¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡no trabajaréis en este hospital ni en ningún otro! -Dos enfermeras salieron a toda prisa de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

Con un profundo suspiro y haciendo acopio de todo su valor Griffindor entró en la habitación y se quedó petrificada en la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba, un hospital de inútiles sólo me podía enviar a una sangre sucia inútil.-Dijo con voz quebrada pero que reflejaba su intención de herir.-Piérdete Granger y llama a alguien que tenga cerebro.-Hermione se despertó del trance en el que parecía que había caído y lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Malfoy! Qué sorpresa. ¿Vienes a hacer una visita de negocios o sólo estás de paso?- Le dijo con voz socarrona mientras veía que el chico se encogía sobre la cama mientras apretaba un costado de su barriga.

-Solo es una visita de cortesía Granger, pero me he puesto esta asquerosa bata azul y estoy tumbado en una cama que huele a vómito para poder sentirme más integrado el hospital.- Dijo entre dientes mientras soltaba un quejido ahogado. –Llama a alguien que no me de asco y sal de mi vista.

-Malfoy tu humor y simpatía mejora con los años. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cínica. – Ahora, deja de quejarte y deja que te mire.

- Como me toques será lo último que hagas en tu vida sangr….-Draco se quedó blanco de repente y se dobló por completo y transmitió un grito de dolor que encogió el corazón de Hermione.

- Malfoy, oye, mírame, no te preocupes, voy a intentar solucionar esto pero antes me has de explicar exactamente lo que sientes. – Hermione vio como en sus ojos se transmitía la incapacidad de hablar, el dolor lo había dejado mudo. Con sumo cuidado pasó sus dedos por el estómago de Draco, pero al llegar a la altura del riñón derecho oyó un "no".

-Vale, vamos acotando posibilidades. Te duele a la altura del riñón.- Draco con la cara totalmente contraída de dolor la miró y asintió sin casi mover la cabeza.

De repente un nuevo ataque de dolor más intenso que el anterior, dejó a Malfoy totalmente paralizado, como si ya no pudiera controlar ningún músculo de su cuerpo, temblaba de dolor y la cara la tenía regada de gotas de sudor frío. Entonces Hermione se percató de algo, una pequeña mancha de sangre y orina terrosa en el colchón. Y Hermione tuvo una revelación. Era fácil lo había estudiado hace pocos meses en la universidad Muggel y ya sabía por qué los medimagos no encontraban la causa del dolor, no era mágico y no se curaba con magia y en ese endiablado hospital aún no habían comprado un escáner corporal, ¿qué les costaba adaptarse a las técnicas muggles de vez en cuando?

Muy suavemente puso la mano en la cabeza del chico para tomarle la temperatura y para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque el seguía temblando de forma incontrolada.

-Malfoy, sé lo que tienes y cómo se cura, pero no te va a gustar. –Dijo de forma suave esperando una reacción por parte del chico. Pero este aún estaba sufriendo las secuelas del último ataque de dolor. – Vale, escucha: _"El cólico nefrítico es un dolor repentino de gran intensidad que se produce por la presencia de una piedra en el conducto que va desde los riñones hasta el tracto urinario cercano a la uretra. Este dolor es conocido como el más intenso que se presenta comúnmente en la medicina de emergencia descrito como peor que el parto, huesos rotos, heridas por armas de fuego, quemaduras o la cirugía." _

-No me jodas, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Malfoy un poco más recuperado pero temblando aún. –Sácamela, ahora. Ya no puedo más, Granger, de verdad, nunca he suplicado pero te daré lo que quieras si consigues que se vaya.

- Vale, te explico según lo que puedo notar, el dolor está muy bajo, eso quiere decir que en poco tiempo sacarás la piedra y…

-Espera Granger. –La interrumpió con los ojos abiertos y la cara más pálida que antes. Sus labios del esfuerzo y el dolor se habían cortado y comenzaba a vislumbrar una pequeña gota de sangre por la comisura del labio inferior.-¿Por dónde se supone que voy a sacar la piedra?-Dijo con un hilo de voz que lo hacía parecer un conejito asustado.

Hermione suspiró sabiendo lo que vendría después de que se lo dijera. Le caía mal el chico pero eso no quiere decir que le desee ese dolor.

-Pues según mis cálculos y un poco de ayuda que te daré en cuanto me dejes estudiarte mejor,…pues…-vaciló y se puso roja, era una tonta, médico y aún le costaba decir ciertas cosas- por el mismo sitio por donde sueles orinar.

-¡Pero tú estás loca!¿qué te has fumado Granger? ¿Cómo voy a sacar una piedra por, por…? No, ni pensarlo, sácala con magia, ya. Si estás tan desesperada sexualmente, como para querer mirarme como una voyeur reprimida y asquerosa, no es mi culpa. Te buscas a alguno de la planta de psiquiatría, pero tú te alejas de mí y mis partes.

Respiró 3 veces antes de hablarle. Niño malcriado de mamá, porque era su trabajo y sabía que la mitad realmente lo decía por el dolor, que sino le dejaba allí muriendo de sufrimiento.

- Ahora que sé lo que te pasa, ya te podría dar un sedante Malfoy- dijo Hermione de manera casual. – pero como veo que te lo estás pasando bien te dejo que tengas el niño de forma natural. Llámame cuando dilates 10 cm.

-Granger, no me dejes aquí, no te atrevas a abandonarme con este, mieeeerda ... –Suplicó el chico que estaba volviendo a ponerse blanco de dolor y a contraer su cuerpo.

Hermione se dirigió al botiquín de la habitación y sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido de un lila intenso y sonrió. Si hubieran descubierto 6 años a tras esa combinación de plantas su vida en el colegio hubiera sido mucho más feliz.

-Malfoy, esto que tengo en la mano se llama _Lapis Abrogare_. Es una mezcla de varias plantas que te harán sentir mucho mejor y -cómo decirlo de una forma suave- te relajará ciertos músculos.- la situación le hacía gracia, quizás era el karma o el providencia divina pero, al igual que el tubo el poder de hacerle la vida imposible durante los años de colegio, ahora ella tenía en sus manos el poder de dejarlo sufrir de una forma casi diabólica, JUASJUASJUAS, vale la risa de malo no se le daba bien pero ya se entiende lo que quería decir.

- Granger, por favor, me estoy muriendo…- suplicó el rubio al ver que ella se había quedado mirando la botellita durante un rato de forma perversa y con unos ojos de loca que daban miedo.

- Bueno, abre la boca. –De forma obediente Draco abrió la boca y dejó que ella le echara 3 gotas en la lengua. –Con esto bastará. En 5 minutos verás que tu cuerpo se relaja y te deja de doler, o al menos no tanto.

Efectivamente, a los 5 minutos Draco notó como su cuerpo se relajaba, como su riñón ya no le dolía tanto y, extrañamente, como si de repente estuviera montado en una nube. Era feliz, las mariposas volaban a su alrededor, la sábana, antes áspera era pura seda, y el sol brillaba en lo alto de la habitación, como si el techo ya no estuviera allí.

Hermione sonrió, sabía lo que le pasaba a Draco, los efectos del liquido eran muy parecidos a los de fumarse una bolsa entera de Marihuana (no es que lo hubiera probado, obviamente, lo había leído en una revista médica, aunque aquel submarino que hizo el piso de estudiantes muggle no estuvo mal). Sabía que ahora mismo estaba feliz en un mundo paralelo de droga controlada. Mejor, así no se daría mucha cuenta de lo que le pasaría en breve. Viendo la hinchazón de su bajo vientre supo que la piedra estaba a punto de salir y que, aunque el cuelgue de Malfoy era intenso, y le había dado una gota más de lo normal, igualmente sufriría el "parto".

-Granger, -Dijo Draco con una sonrisita tonta en la boca- Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tu piel fuera tan bonita, tiene reflejos de mil colores. Jijiji- Alargó su mano y tocó la mejilla de Hermione de forma suave.

La chica se ruborizó de forma evidente. Merlín! Tendría que aguantar a un Draco drogado y encima cariñoso. Mejor pasar de él.

-Granger.- silencio

- Granger –Hermione parecía estar realmente interesada por el papel de la pared de enfrente.

- Granger, mírame.-Dijo Draco con un mohín, y una carita totalmente angelical.

-Dime Malfoy. – Dijo con voz cansada mientras le miraba la presión y le aplicaba con la barita calor en la zona del dolor (Att: Es una forma de calmar el dolor de las piedras, recomiendan siempre una bolsa de agua caliente o una manta eléctrica).

-Sabes. Desde siempre he creído que eras realmente guapa, sobre todo ahora que puedo ver que no tienes un pelo de arbusto sino miles de flores enredaderas moviéndose al viento.- Pestañeó 3 veces seguidas con su cara de niño bueno.

- Malfoy como sigas así de empalagoso me harás vomitar arcoíris, y no creo que eso te guste porque en tu mundo de fantasía se vería bastante feo. – Cogió un pequeño orinal de debajo de la cama y se lo dio a Malfoy.- Anda ponte esto entre las piernas, que verás que bien te sienta.

-Hermione…- la chica se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar su nombre de forma acaramelada y soñadora de la boca de Malfoy.- Tu nombre me gusta, si tengo una serpiente algún día le pondré ese nombre.- Lo peor de todo es que, según su cara de felicidad, lo estaba diciendo de verdad. Y a Hermione le dio por reír.

- Sabes tú risa es como música, y tus manos que me tocan son como dos plumas que me acarician. – De verdad, si Draco fuera consciente de lo que ella en ese momento estaba haciendo dudo mucho que dijera algo parecido. Seguramente no bajaría de la palabra pervertida, violadora y abusadora. Pero ser médico es lo que tiene.

De repente Draco se tensó y su cara volvió a tener esa expresión de dolor agudo con la frente perlada de sudor. Sus ojos reflejaban un poco más lucidez que hacía un minuto, pero no la suficiente como para aún saber lo que le iba a pasar – Granger, ya viene. Por Merlín, que salga ya, haz que salga.

-Vale Malfoy, mírame- Dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano y acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarlo- Ahora lo que vas a hacer es empujar fuerte cada vez que yo te lo diga. ¿Vale?- Eso parecía un parto, y por la cantidad de sangre que manchaba las sábanas, tenía pinta que de los dolorosos.

-Vale, pero no me dejes sólo Hermione, por favor, esto es horrible.- Lloriqueó Draco como si de verdad estuviera en un parto. Y cerró los ojos fuertemente como intentando volver al mundo feliz que había dejado segundos atrás. Pero el efecto del sedante ahora se concentraba sólo en la mitad de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que no se retorciera de dolor, pero consciente en todo momento de cada milímetro que recorría la piedra.

- ¿Malfoy? – el seguí con los ojos cerrados, como intentando evitar ver lo que ha de venir- ¿Malfoy? – no contestaba y al ver sus dientes apretados y la cara de dolor, Hermione supo que estaba ya en la recta final.- Draco, mírame a los ojos, contaré hasta 3 y apretarás.- La cara del chico reflejaba terror, ella sabía lo que dolía, su padre había pasado por lo mismo cuando era pequeña y desde fuera de la habitación sonaba como si estuvieran haciendo una matanza.- venga, yo te ayudaré, a la de una, dos y tres ¡Empuja!

Draco apretó los dientes más fuertes y una gota de sudor cayó de su frente, notaba como si miles de cristales estuvieran destrozando la única parte de su cuerpo que apreciaba igual o más que su cara. Hermione lo dejó respirar y recuperarse antes de volver a pedir que empujara.

- Draco, una vez más, ya casi está. A la de una, dos y tres ¡Empuja!,- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del rubio y con un suspiro se dejó caer en la almohada.

Un sonidito metálico se oyó. En el pequeño orinal metálico que tenía entre las piernas se podía ver una pequeña piedra, no más grande que un grano de arroz cubierta de sangre.

Cuando Hermione giró la cara para mirar a Draco este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Le pasó cariñosamente la mano por la cara y le dijo de forma casual. -Ha sido niña, felicidades.

Al ver que Draco sonreía con los ojos aún cerrado ante el comentario no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente, pero en ese momento el levantó la cara y sus labios quedaron pegados. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos erizando hasta el último pelo. Hermione, totalmente colorada, se separó de él, y con la escusa de ir a buscar una enfermera para que lo ayudara a ponerse ropa limpia salió de la habitación sin mirarle, dejando a Draco confundido y adolorido, pero muy feliz.

Dos días después del incidente, Hermione aún no había asimilado lo ocurrido. Sus labios aún notaban el calor de los de Draco, y recordaba el sabor a menta y a sal de sus labios. Fue muy cobarde irse y, más aún, teniendo en cuenta que era su paciente. Había dado instrucciones a las enfermeras y al día siguiente cuando el salió del hospital se encerró en el armario de las provisiones para que la viera. Ahora, como una solterona amargada, estaba en su casa preparándose una sopa de sobre (¡qué mal está la soltería y ganar poca dinero!) y encendiendo la tele para ver una película de las tristes. En el momento que echaba la sopa en un plato el timbre sonó y, del susto que se había pegado, la mitad del líquido le cayó en la mano. En lo que tardó en recorrer los escasos 5 metros entre la cocina y la puerta había soltado más palabrotas que en un programa de Gran Hermano. La mano le dolía y el estúpido de fuera había vuelto a picar el timbre.

-¡Que sí, que ya voy joder!- Pero cuando abrió la puerta se olvidó de su mano y de que sólo tenía puesto un precioso pijama de la Hello Kitty de verano (corto y poco pudoroso, hay que decir).

Draco Malfoy estaba fuera, con una botella de vino en una mano y una bolsa llena de gominolas, y la ceja levantada como si le asombrara lo que había oído. Hermione estaba en estado de shock y después de 10 segundos sin haber ningún tipo de respuesta de vida por su parte, Draco, como si estuviera en su casa, decidió entrar, sentarse en el sofá y hacer aparecer dos copas de cristal que puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vino? – Consiguió decir Hermione, saliendo del shock.

- Granger, después de lo que pasé el otro día creo que tenía que hacer algo para verificar tu discreción sobre el tema, últimamente la prensa está muy pesada y no querría que llegara a sus oídos ciertos comportamientos nada acordes con los Malfoy, así que pregunté a las enfermeras tu dirección, hay que decir que no son capaces de guardarte un secreto, he comprado un buen vino y unos cuantos dulces para comprar tu silencio –Vertió el vino en los vasos y abrió la bolsa de chucherías.

-Malfoy, tu argumento es muy poco convincente, pero no te preocupes que no pienso decir nada. Tu vida no me interesa. – Dijo Hermione, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente y mirando a Draco desafiante.

- No estés tan a la defensiva Granger, vengo en son de paz. Una copa y me voy, no te quiero estropear la gran cena romántica que estabas preparando.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara. Desde el sofá podía ver la cocina donde el plato de sopa ya estaría helado encima de la mesa.

-Agradezco tu visita de todo corazón Malfoy pero no necesito nada tuyo. Además, deberías estar en casa descansando, que yo sepa te di el alta pero con reposo.

- Que yo sepa tú no me diste nada porque no apareciste por la habitación del hospital después de nuestro,.., incidente.- Draco bufó de incredulidad, encima que él había ido hasta su casa la tonta lo trataba así.

- Vale Malfoy, lo que digas. Gracias por venir, si quieres dejarme un regalo en la puerta lo veré mañana por la mañana.

- Venga Granger, no seas cabezona y sal de tu estado de apatía permanente de solterona rabiosa y malhumorada – Hermione se quedó helada, encima le decía lo que ella estaba pensando mientras se hacía la comida. Era hora de ser un poco más cordial y disimular que no lo odiaba tanto.

–Por cierto, cuando me paso lo de la piedra hubo una cosa que necesito que me aclares. - Dijo Draco con un tono casual.

-No te pienso dar más droga ni donde se consigue Malfoy, sé que te gustó pero hay un límite. – Soltó Hermione mientras se llevaba el vino a la boca. Estaba realmente bueno y los ositos de gominola eran sus preferidos. Al diablo con la dieta se iba a comer la bolsa entera.

-¿Por qué me besaste? – La pregunta la sacó de su estado de felicidad momentánea.

-No te besé Malfoy, simplemente quería tomar tu temperatura con los labios y te moviste, yo no soy la culpable de que no sepas comportarte en un hospital y que confundas las intenciones. – dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado, los ojos de Draco parecían leerle el alma.

- ¿Así le tomas la temperatura a todos tus pacientes? ¿debes tener muchos si usas esos métodos. – una sonrisa malévola empezó a dibujarse en la cara de Draco - ¿y fue muy difícil tomarme la temperatura? necesitaste bastante tiempo para ver si mis labios estaban calientes. –Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y se quedó sin habla cuando él se levantó del sofá y se sentó a su lado moviendo ligeramente la copa.

– Sabes, no sé si era esa droga que me diste pero tu beso fue como un rayo que atravesó mi cuerpo. Fue intenso, pero tengo dudas sobre mi lucidez en ese momento. He estado dándole vueltas y creo que la única forma de saber si fue o no la droga es probar otra vez en condiciones menos, como decirlo,… especiales. - Hermione abría y cerraba la boca como intentando decir algo pero no podía, estaba paralizada.- Supongo que quien caya otorga.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó, esta vez no estaba drogado, ni enfermo, pero volvió a sentir la corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero más intensamente. Sentía como los pelos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaban, como el estómago se comprimía y las ganas de más acrecentaban. Pero lo mejor de todo, lo que más le gustó de todo fue el suspiro de Hermione cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos Draco se separó de Hermione, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente mojados y abiertos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó otra vez su copa. Hermione al oír el líquido verterse en la copa abrió los ojos e intentó recuperar un poco la compostura, aunque con la cara roja por el rubor y los ojos acuosos por la emoción era imposible.

-Malfoy, sabes que el consumo irracional de dulces y alcohol provoca más piedrecitas como la que tuviste el otro día ¿no? – Le dijo al ver que el chico cogía un puñado de golosinas y se las metía directamente a la boca. Tenía 24 años y con los carrillos llenos de ositos parecía haber vuelto a la infancia.

- Granger, tu simplemente disfruta del momento – dijo mientras masticaba - si alguna vez me vuelve a pasar espero que no estés muy lejos y que me des una botellita entera de esa maravillosa droga- y con esto volvió a acercarse y a besarla atrapándola con el sabor a golosinas y vino tinto.


End file.
